Dreams Do Come True
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: Living life in New York City was always a dream for me, but now all I want is something real, something passionate, something that beings with L and ends with Scott.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 years since my life added a new chapter. Everyone in the little but phenomenal town of Tree Hill, North Carolina; it's my home if you didn't catch that; was so excited to leave, well almost everyone. The oh-so adorable Naley, which is what we call them and if you don't know who that is you must live under a rock, because it's Nathan Scott and his amazing, beautiful, talented tutor girl, but you can call her Haley, since that is her real name and all, she is his wife. Lucky girl she is! They have the cutest little baby boy; James Lucas Scott; I like to call him Jimmy Jam - but don't tell him I called him a baby; he's almost 5 and he does not mess around. He also hates when his favorite aunt calls him baby boy. His favorite aunt is me; I'm Brooke Davis, you may know me from my fashion line and if you don't well obviously your wardrobe is horrendous! I am a legacy in New York City; my little dreams of having my own fashion line are now one of the biggest empires around and I couldn't be happier. Well…since you aren't going to tell my mom I can tell you that last statement was bull shit! I'll let you in on a little secret, but don't hold it against me, there is one thing that would make me happier, but until then Naley and my empire of a company will do. But enough about my empire, time to get back on talking about my bitches…hint I call them my bitches because that's what they are ;) im the queen they are my bitches! Naley from the last minute i talked about them are still very naley. Nathan is an NBA player and living the time of his life, while momma haley and baby Jamie (remember shh don't tell him I said that or he will kick my ass) have all sorts of fun following Nathan live his dream and on the sides momma haley also sings because shes that fucking good! As for Peyton…well we have our ups and downs, but what friendship doesn't. She says she is extrememly happy in Los Angeles, doing whatever she is doing in the music business. I always tell her she should open her own record studio and sign Haley as her first solo artist, but she says she's not allowed to do that. She claims she still needs "the right training" training my ass. You only live once (ew I hate that saying) but really bitch needs to get her head out of her ass and start being happy. She's my crazy and sometimes backstabbing two faced , but i still love her to death and she can tell me all she wants that shes happy but like i just said shes my P. Sawyer and bitches I can tell when my girls are not happy! I mean would you be happy after the guy you were with ALMOST all throughout high school up and left a year after you move to LA with him to start a family and be his daughter's mom. I sure as hell wouldn't want to live in that state anymore, that's for damn sure. But whatever she can say she's happy all she wants I just can't wait to get a call from her telling me she wants to come home! But enough about Peyton you guys are probably getting annoyed. Now onto the most amazing person I met here in NYC! She actually was the very first person I talked to when I got here, besides my annoyance pain in my ass of a mother. But this girl also happens to be my assistant and let me tell you, I am so lucky to have found the amazing and beautiful Millicent Huxtable, you can call her Millie, because i know i know Millicent is kind of one of those names where you are like really?! Was your mom on crack when she named you, and no crazies i don't mean that literally so don't go calling the cops on me like the pathetic bitches that can't take the heat. Millie really is a doll though and believe me I know you will love her so much! Now that leaves me with Lucas….Lucas Scott. Yepp another Scott boy, that family likes to fuck like rabbits, i mean Dan; the father of BOTH Lucas and Nathan got his girlfriend pregnant in high school and then his now wife, but she was his girlfriend in college pregnant right after one another, i know hes a dick. We all kinda hate Mayor Dan Scott; such an ass wipe. But anyways, Lucas is probably one of the sweetest boys you could ever meet…. Well that goes without saying that he has done some shitty things, like cheat on me with my best friend, yes i mean peyton, with an on-going affair, talk about backstabbing. I cried my eyes out for as long as I can remember. But that's beside the point, plus i heard people change right ;) i mean i did forgive peyton, but that was way after i forgave lucas. It is just kind of hard to stay mad at someone you love. Wait i didn't say that, ignore that, I don't love him, he is just a boy. Okay I need to stop rambling sorry guys! BUT anyways, Lucas just like Nathan is also an NBA player as well as an author to 2 amazing books. You would be really surprise, he can actually write! And it is really good! Right out of high school, both luke and nate were drafted immediately. Nathan stayed here in North Carolina, just moved to Charlotte, where Luke moved to Dallas to play down there. They of course kept in touch, just like me and the girls, but sadly Luke and I didn't have that chance.

A lot happened after graduation. At first my life was amazing and I was in love with one of the best guys there was out there, but reality soon set in and I realized we were both heading on different paths. We were together for a year, but we were inseparable and his mother had a great idea of stating that maybe, just maybe we should break up and go our own way, without each other. And by a great idea, I'm being sarcastic, but of course we both agreed like idiots and I have not seen the guy I am still in love with after 4 years apart in over 4 years. It is actually painful to think about. I am really surprised after all his basketball games in NYC that I never ran into him once. I kept telling myself that maybe it was a sign that it wasn't meant to be, but aren't you supposed to follow your heart, no matter what happens? Yeah see, I am not very good at that, and what about the fact that what if he's with someone else. I'm rambling again, I'm sorry, but it's always a possibility that he got over me and for all I know he could be with HER again, and no I am not talking about the NBA player of Nathan Scott, but just his slightly older brother, Lucas. For all I know he could be with P. Sawyer, it wouldn't be the first time she hasn't told me the ENTIRE truth, but hey I guess I'll find out sooner or later and until then I guess it is back to work for me! I will be back on soon loves until then just remember; Dreams do come true, lovelies.

-xoxo Brooke Penelope Davis


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooke! Brooke! Brooke!" someone is waking me up and this is my day to sleep in I am going to strangle someone right now! What do they possibly want I thought! "BROOKE!"

"what" I said as I took off my eye mask to see Millie hovering over me with my skinny caramel macchiato from the best place on earth; Starbucks "oooh gimme gimme!" I said as I sat up quickly and moved over so she can sit next to me.

"okay okay, but Brooke someone's here to see you" Millie said smiling as she sat next to me

"if it is my mother tell her to kiss my ass and I'll talk to her tomorrow" I said but Millie just shook her head and laugh "it is not your mother Brooke, it is someone you really wanna see!" Millie said trying to get me out of bed "come on! You know you wanna know! And when you see you will be jumping for joy and asking me why I didn't tell you who it was" Millie said; she knows me too well!

I just looked at her and that adorable smile she has on her face "it better not be—"

"no its not, I wish! I would have come running in here and jumped on your bed if it was!" Millie said as she finished my thought for me "but come on slow poke, plus today is our shopping day!" she said excitedly "I knew you were my best friend for some reason mills" I said laughing&smiling "im coming, im coming" I said as she pulled me out of bed. "good, because the quicker you get outside of your fabulous California king size, incredibly soft bed and your gorgeous room fit for a queen the faster we can go buy me those new shoes!" Millie said smiling widely "yes I will get them for you crazy" I said throwing a dress at her; that she adores more than me, we walked outside my room to find someone I have been waiting to see; I couldn't help but scream as I ran over to her and attacked her, by jumping on her "Haley James Scott! What do I owe this amazing trip for?!" I said as I was smiling bigger than Millie was a little while ago

"Well I just figured you would want to come to Nathan's game tonight! It is going to be a very interesting one and jimmy jams misses his favorite aunt Brooke" Haley smiled as she hugged me

"Oh my god yes I will be there! Can I bring a plus one?" I asked as I looked at Millie texting crazily on her phone

"If you mean this crazy girl right here then of course you can! Here's your tickets for tonight! Jamie doesn't know you are coming, he is going to be so surprised! Oh talking about surprise I heard from a little birdy you may be moving back home?" Haley asked excitedly

"Well I wonder what little birdy told you, but that is very true! I will be back in tree hill in 3 months! And I will be opening my very first store there! I am so excited, and I am stealing Millie because my Mom can deal without the best assistant and of course best associate there ever is here!" I said trying to get Millie's attention and finally she heard and looked up "oh thank god I thought you were going to leave me here with Victoria, I would have quit so fucking fast it wouldn't even be funny!"

For the next twenty minutes all we did was talk. It was amazing to have Haley here in NYC with me; it felt like high school all over again! Haley and I became really close the last few years of high school. She helped me get my fashion line up and ready before I even believed I could actually do this for a life time. She was my glue and every day we seem to grow closer. Without her I really don't know what I would do! She is that kind of girl where no matter what mood you are in she can make you smile and laugh and forget just what you were down about. Seeing her face to face is so much better than face timing with her every time both of us were free. I haven't seen her in front of me in over 8 months and believe me you would think it was okay, but life without Haley actually fucking sucks! We talked all about what we both have been doing and she decided she can leave Nate with Jamie for a little bit longer as she comes shopping with Millie and I; I told her I would buy her a Chanel bag, because if she were to come back to the hotel room with one Nathan would probably go insane. They like to be weird and not spend their money; to me that's boring, but hey I am Brooke Davis and shopping is my bitch!

We went shopping for way longer than we planned; we barely had time to get ready for the game. All three of us splurged a little too much, me more than the other two, but that's just because I bought Millie something special without her knowing. She deserves it, she is the best assistant and friend I have here with me! Haley made reservations for 10 people tonight at one of Nathan's favorite places to go after he plays here in NYC. That little bitch refuses to tell me who the other 5 people are that are coming to dinner, she keeps telling me it is better to be surprised and it is impossible to change her mind so I guess I will live. Haley left 10 minutes before Millie and I because she had to go get Jimmy Jam, but she told us she would meet us there. Millie and I are looking sexy as ever, well I mean as sexy as we can look for an NBA game. We each had on pumps with summer dresses and of course our hair and makeup was all done. She did mine, I did hers. We arrived at the game, still not knowing who the Charlotte Bobcats were playing, but we found Haley and once Jimmy Jam saw my face I started to cry.

"AUNT BROOKE!" Jamie said as he ran over to me and jumped into my arms! "I have missed you so much Aunt Brooke! You have to come home. I want to see you every day! I don't like you living here, it's too far Aunt Brooke it's too far!" he said as he hugged me tightly

I was always someone who never wanted kids, but he always changes my mind "I have a surprise for you Jimmy Jam!" I said watching his face glow and watched him smile like a goof "yes?" he said looking at me with those beautiful eyes. "Aunt Brooke is moving back to Tree Hill soon buddy!" I said and as soon I put him down he started dancing "Is Millie coming too?" he asked as she hugged him and kissed the top of his head "Please Aunt Brooke! Millie is the bomb!" Jamie said, and how can I say no to that beautiful baby boy "Of course! Now let's go sit with mommy and watch daddy play some ball!" I said as I held his hand and us and Millie walked over to Haley.

They were announcing the Charlotte Bobcats and of course Nathan Scott is one of the starters. They sports announcer stated Nathan's name and half of the stadium stood up and cheered and of course so did I "WOOT WOOT! YEAHH NATE!" I said screaming "BEAT THEIR ASS NATE!" and with that he looked at me and smiled that oh so handsome Scott smile and laughed while shaking his head.

"Mommy, Aunt Brooke just said a bad word" Jamie said looking at Haley

"Sorry Jimmy Jam I just haven't seen your daddy play in a while! It is hard to keep all this excitement inside!" I said as I kissed the top of his head.

"Oh just wait till you see who they are playing, talk about excitement" Millie said whispering, thinking I didn't hear her. "What Millie?"

"Oh nothing I'm just mumbling don't mind me!" Millie said with that weird facial expression she does when she is scared to tell me something. I just let it go, we are at Nathan's game and it's been a while since I've seen him play.

The announcer was announcing the other team, but it wasn't too important to me as to who they were playing so I told Millie and Haley I had to run to the bathroom real quick and answer these messages fast and listen to my voicemails and call whoever I needed to back. As they were announcing the players, I put my headphones in my ear so I can hear all my voicemails loud and clear. Of course majority of them were the pain in my ass of my mother, Victoria Davis, and after listening to her annoying voice for a good 3 minutes the damn line to the bathroom was out the door. I worked my Brooke Davis magic by telling them who I was and what I do for this town and all that special shit they must need to know and one of the security guards let me into the locked bathrooms outside the players' locker rooms as he stood outside waiting. It was really clean to tell you the truth. As I was walking back to my seat, well trying to find my way back, Millie texted me telling me it is starting in 5 minutes and to hurry my ass back, which really means it was starting in 15 minutes but she probably thought I was lost and knew if I didn't start finding my way back I would really be lost and have no idea where the hell I was. I took my headphones out of my ears as I was on my way back, well at least I hoped I was going to right way. I was texting Millie telling her I was attempting to find my way back when I accidently ran into someone. "Oh my god I am so sorry! I was not watching where I was walking, I tend to do that! Sorry!" I said as I looked up and as soon as I did my mouth dropped. "Luke…" I asked completely speechless.

"Oh my god Brooke, how are you! It's been forever!" Lucas asked and I literally just couldn't speak. I felt frozen. "Brooke?" he asked "are you okay?"

"Brooke Davis lets go the games about to start and god knows you are probably lost so I came to find hi." Millie said as she walked over to us.

"Lucas Scott…" I said again reassuring myself out loud "oh my god" I am speechless and I don't know what to do I am just frozen, the love of my life is standing in front of me and I'm frozen, I was thinking. I didn't know what to do.

"Brooke!" he said getting my attention.

"Oh fuck" I said as I looked at him again and then at Millie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brooke…" Lucas said again. I wasn't sure why I said oh fuck so I just looked at him and then at Millie. "I'm Lucas, Lucas Scott." He said to Millie "but you probably already know that because of the look on your face." Oh my god this is so awkward, what the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Yeah, Brooke has talked about you a lot, it is nice to meet you though, and I'm Millicent Huxtable, but I go by Millie." She said smiling.

"BROOKE! What is taking you two so long? I had to leave Jamie with Nathan's coach to come find you two crazies. Oh hey Luke!" Haley said hugging him. What the hell I thought why couldn't I just do that? Why can't we just pretend these 4 years were never here and go back to normal, why can't we just be that adorable, inseparable couple we were through high school! "What the fuck!" I said aloud not even realizing and that caused all of them to look at me weird. "Brooke, are you okay?" Lucas said, and finally I answered. "Yeah, sorry it's just weird seeing you. I wasn't expecting it. It's been awhile, but I'm good and I hope you are too!" I said smiling "You probably have to go on the court, sorry, I guess I will see you soon." I said quickly as I walked away. That was harder than I ever thought it would be. Seeing the love of my life right in front of me, all the feelings came rushing back, all the memories, all the good times, the bad, the hugs, the kisses, the fun days, those hot nights, the fights, the make ups, the presents, the best years of my life and just like that the tears were streaming down my face. I can't be here I thought, I can't do this, I can't do this to myself, I thought when I first saw him it would be different. I thought I would be able to look at him and have a civil conversation, act like we could be okay, but I guess I was wrong. All I want to do right now is put on some comfortable clothes, slip into my big bed and hold my pillow as I watch my favorite movies over and over again until I fall asleep, my mind kept wandering that I didn't even realize I was right back where I needed to be to watch the game. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I go watch for Nathan or should I leave because of Lucas, but then Jamie would be sad if I left. Damn these Scott Boys.

"Brooke" Millie said as she pulled me into a hug "its okay, it is going to be okay. Don't worry; there is nothing to freak out about. You are Brooke Davis, Brooke Penelope Davis. You are strong, this is no big deal"

"I froze up Millie, I couldn't even say Hi! What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Brooke!" Haley said "you haven't seen him in 4 years he probably was freaking out just as much as you but didn't want to look like an idiot so instead he probably was just rambling on" Haley said reassuring me that I wasn't the only one who wasn't sure what the hell to say or do. "Now come on, it's time to watch the infamous Scott boys play against each other!" She said as she hugged me and walked us back to our seats.

All throughout the game Millie would look over at me and nudge me to see if I was okay. I'm telling you she is such an amazing friend! Every time Lucas was on the court Jamie would always say Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke look Daddy is kicking Uncle Lucas's ass and Haley would yell at him each time, but I would just laugh, it is impossible to yell at that adorable baby boy. It was really funny, because Nathan really was kicking Lucas's ass. They would occasionally slap each other's asses, personally I never understand why guys do that to each other, but it was funny to see. No matter what team they were on they were still those Scott Brothers and it was amazing to see that never changed. It is now the last period and Haley looked over at me and winked when she saw Lucas looking at me with those adorable big blue eyes and that whiter than white smile he has, I couldn't help but smile. Haley and Millie both watched me to see what I would do and it felt good to know they cared. Haley was talking about when we were cheerleaders together. Oh the high school memories that were thrown around all through the game. There was 2 minutes on the clock and Dallas had a comeback, it was now down to Lucas and Nathan, who will make the winning shoot, just like high school all over again. 30 seconds left, Nathan has the ball if he shoots this they win and Charlotte Bobcats get another win under their belt. 10 seconds left and Jamie is standing on his seat screaming "SHOOT THE BALL DADDY COME ON AUNT BROOKE IS HERE DON'T LOSE NOW!" which made me laugh as well as Haley. 5 seconds left and Nathan shoots, the ball is in the air, all 3 of us girls and jimmy jam are on the edge of our seats. The ball goes in and the buzzer goes off! Jamie screams at the top of his lungs, Haley is jumping for joy, Millie and I are applauding and jumping up and down "Yeah Nate! Show them whose boss!" I said. Jamie couldn't contain his excitement anymore, he ran onto the court and jump in his dad's arms. The three of us followed, congratulating Nathan's team as well as letting Dallas know they played a good game, and I don't mean Dallas I mean Lucas. Without him they would have lost and been completely crushed. We were all surrounding Nathan, even Lucas. "I guess it is true. I never believed Brooke till now, but you Scott boys are really amazing." Millie said winking at me and I just laughed. "Congrats Nate" I said as I hugged him and then looked at Lucas "good game Luke" I said as I hugged him and whispered "get drafted somewhere else, your team is shit" I said as nice as I could possibly and he just looked at me and smiled "Believe me I am trying! Thanks Brooke" he said smiling and here come the feelings again, oh dear lord.

"Alright enough of these Brucas feels you two are giving me" Haley said "ready for dinner?"

"You bitch!" I said and she knew exactly what I meant

"Yes ma'am" she said snickering "let's go! We will meet you guys there" Haley told Nathan and Lucas

"Oh do you guys need some girl time"

"Of course Luke, just like high school, nothing's changed' Nathan said mocking them

"Hey Mr. Don't hate on us, you know you are extremely happy Haley can have real face to face girl time instead of face timing kind that goes on for hours upon hours. We will be good I promise, but how did you know Nate? Nothing has changed since high school." I smirked and then walked away with my girls and little Mr. James Lucas Scott. As we walked away I overheard Lucas ask Nate a question, but as we got farther and farther the conversation was harder to hear.

"Congrats Bro! You guys deserved it, but so about Brooke, who is she with? Some rich wall street man?" Lucas asked sounding sad.

"Actually Luke, Brooke has been single since high school. She has had guys here and there, but she told Haley she is in love with someone who probably has girls left and right." She also told Haley she is moving back home to Tree Hill in a couple of months; I think she is holding on to you as much as you are holding on to her. It's up to you bro, get your girl back." Nathan said

"Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to have her back." Lucas said as they walked to the restaurant. "She will always be my Brooke Davis." He said as they walked inside and spotted the girls and Jamie.

"Here's your chance man, make it good!" Nathan said as he pushed Luke over to Millie and I. At first I was confused as to why he was just pushed, but I was not complaining.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas asked all nervous like he used to get in high school. His hands were sweating as he kept wiping them on his pants and then finally left him in his pockets. He looked over at Millie "you don't mind if I take her for a little do you?" he asked.

"Of course not" Millie said knowing when I come back if I was upset she was going to kick him in the balls but if I was jumping for joy she was going to tell him to just put a ring on it.

"Okay, thanks" Lucas said "ready Brooke?"

"Of course" I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the back room, where the waiter told us our table was ready. Luke got all flustered and didn't know what to say, I laughed because that was me not too long ago "Thank you" I told the waiter "we will go get the rest of our group" I said and he smiled and walked away.

"Brooke I love you" Lucas said quickly as he just looked at me and smiled "I love you." he said again.

And with that I just stood there again and smiled this time. I haven't heard those words from him in over 4 years and I thought I was going to faint, I thought I was dreaming. I have heard so many Brooke I love you over these last 4 years but none of them meant anything to me until now and finally I felt like my life was finally coming together again. I didn't know what to do I was full of excitement I just grabbed him and pulled him over to me "I love you Lucas Scott" I said in between kisses "I love you" I said as I kissed him again "I love you" and again "I love you!" and again. And just like that I felt like my life was getting better and better by the day.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I pulled away he looked at me "I've missed you pretty girl!" just hearing him say pretty girl made the butterflies in my stomach go all crazy. I have missed hearing him say that. "I have missed you more than you would ever know, boyfriend." I whispered to him and giggled as we walked over to our seats. I texted Millie letting them know our table was ready and they walked in and all sat down.

"Aunt Brooke"

"Yes Jimmy Jam?" I said looking at Jamie.

"Why does Uncle Lucas keep looking at you?" He asked confused.

"Well, would you want to be in on a little secret?" I asked him, knowing he would say yes

"Are you and Uncle Lucas going to be like mommy and daddy!?" He said excitedly but also in a question, which made me laugh but smile seeing the look in his eyes

"Depends on how you define mommy and daddy" I said looking at him.

"Like are you and Uncle Lucas going to live together and move back home with us and be together?" He asked making sure that is what we want to do.

"Sort of Jimmy Jam." I said "Aunt Brooke isn't moving home for a while, but I will be in Tree Hill soon enough, but you live in Charlotte buddy so even if Aunt Brooke does move home you won't be home. Daddy plays for Charlotte remember." I said making him look at Haley and smile "and Uncle Lucas lives in Dallas Jimmy Jam so the whole living together isn't going to happen." I said making him make a sad face as he looked at Lucas.

"But Jamie that doesn't mean that Aunt Brooke and I aren't going to be together. " Lucas said finishing for me. "I love your Aunt very much Jamie, just as much as mommy loves daddy, I love Brooke so much Jimmy Jam, sooner or later we will, the both of us, move home and live together, but right now we have to figure out what we wanna do, as a couple!"

"be together, duuuh!" Millie said stating the obvious!

"Wait am I hearing this right?" Haley said "you guys are legit back together? Like I have to listen to 'pretty girl and boyfriend' and 'broody and cheery' all over again?" She said smiling and looking at Luke and me.

"Yes!" I said happily

"Oh my god! Can we go celebrate? Like this is actually happening! Nathan and I don't have to tip-toe around this shit anymore!"

"HEY! What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Oh you know the whole 'he probably has so many girls throwing themselves at him left and right but he loves me so we just pretend or oh she's probably engaged to some rich Wall Street man, planning her dream wedding with her expensive dress even though she's supposed to only do that with me' believe me between the 2 of you I think we were about to kill you two!" Haley said making me and Lucas look at each other with open mouths; surprised the other one would say the same and think the same.

"I would not be married and if I was believe me you would have had known" I said smirking at Lucas

"Yeah okay Cheery, keep telling yourself that, but remember I don't read or care about tabloids." Lucas said laughing

"Whatever you say Broody. You probably are lying and have a whole bunch of tabloids and gossip magazines stacked up in your bathroom under your playboy magazines" I said making him laugh and just shake his head

"You are evil cheery, pure evil!" He said looking at me with that oh so gorgeous face

"I love you too boyfriend. " I said as I stuck my tongue out at him

"Okay, so are we going to your mansion or not?" Nathan said looking at me.

"Since when did we come to the decision that's where we are celebrating" I said as I winked at Lucas

"You guys are really adorable, but before you make me throw up my food with your winks and footsie and god knows what else, you are probably sexting over here for all I know, can we please go celebrate at the famous Brooke Davis's place." Haley said smiling

"Well since you called me famous, I mean I guess" I said smirking and looking at Millie

"Ew! Brooke Penelope Davis!" She said laughing "you make me cringe. Ew! I live with you crazy!" Millie said knowing when I smirked I was sexting just a little bit and me and Luke will definitely be celebrating, while innocent Millicent will be sleeping right next door, she is going to kill me tomorrow I thought, but hey its Lucas Eugene Scott.

"Enough with whatever you are planning in your head Brooke." Haley said laughing

"What about head?" I asked smirking making everyone at the table, besides Lucas cringe. He tried to hide his laughter. Thank god Jamie had his headphones in at this point or Haley would have killed my hot ass!

"Still the same Brooke from high school I see" Nathan said shaking his head as he looked at his brother "oh do you have a good one" he said sarcastically

"You would know" I said giggling "but aren't you glad I didn't turn out to be some old bitchy lady who lives with 7 cats and knits all day and be really boring."

"You are a bitchy lady!" Nathan said laughing "you are lucky I love you Brooke" he said laughing "but yes I would know, but considering I was joking"

"Yeah yeah yeah okay Mr." I said "and hey! Being bitchy is fun!" I stated making everyone roll their eyes including Millie.

"Can we refer from talking about your sex life with my brother cheery?" I know he added the Cheery part so it didn't seem like he was annoyed; he tends to do that.

"It was one time Lucas" I stated giving him a look that I knew he understood.

"Really Brooke? You are really going to go there?"

"Go where? I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have too" Lucas said now getting defensive; great first fight and were not even 3 hours into being together.

"Okay before you start yelling daggers at each other, you've both made mistakes, some worse than others, some hurtful and some before you knew each other, but that shouldn't matter! You guys love each other! Do you really want to get mad at something you both did over 5 years ago? You finally are back together. Night after night I would watch my best friend come home from dates with guys who only wanted her for her money or some that actually cared about her, but she only wanted one guy. The guy that made her smile and make her knees weak, the guy that called her cheer and pretty girl just to see her smile, the guy who would do anything to make it up to her, the guy who would just call her or surprise her just to say 'I love you'. All this time she only wanted you, Lucas. After all the shit you guys went through, after everything, the only thing she wanted to make her completely happy was you! Don't take that away from her, please Luke." Millie said tearing up "I've had enough sleepless nights of holding my best friend in my arms as she cried herself to sleep looking at picture after picture, reading letter after letter, watching movies that remind her of you. The only thing she wants out of all of this is you Lucas. Please don't get mad at her for mistakes and choices she made when she was in high school! We all make mistakes when we are younger and if you are going to treat her like this, you don't deserve my best friend, which would be completely painful to watch you walk out of her life, so please she's still that girl you love, she's matured, well somewhat, but she is still Brooke Davis. The very same Brooke you fell madly in love with." Millie said making everyone at the tables' eyes water. Lucas just looked at me as tears were streaming down my face.

"Millie, Brooke is really lucky to have a best friend like you." Lucas said "all she has ever wanted was someone to stick up for her and not try to ruin her life. I am really happy that the girl I am still madly in love with finally has that best friend that no matter what happens is here for her. You and Haley really are her best friends. It probably makes it incredible hard on Haley to know she can't be here for Brooke all the time, but at the end of the day she probably is just as happy like the rest of us that Brooke finally has a real best friend. Thank you for that, and for everything else you said, I promise you I will do whatever I can to make the love of my life, happy, every day. I lost her twice now and it was horrible. This last time was the worst yet, but I promise you I won't let her go this time." He said as he got up and walked over to me "I love you pretty girl, more than you know" he said as he kissed me slowly but so passionate. "You are the reason why I wake up every day. You are the reason why I give these embarrassing speeches all the damn time, but it is perfectly okay but I wouldn't want to share these moments with anyone else. You are the reason why I can never be happy with anyone else. You make everything perfect Brooke. I am sorry for all the shit and tears and heartache I have caused you, not even knowing I did that these past years. I love you more than anything cheery. I miss us, I miss you Brooke." He said as he kissed me on my forehead and then kissed me slowly again "I love you" he said as he looked at me and wiped my tears away "don't cry, you are too beautiful to cry baby" he said as he held my hand and sat down pulling me on his lap.

"You guys really need to stop being so fucking adorable!" Haley said looking at Nathan who had tears in his eyes as well.

"No, but really. I don't cry, thanks Millie" Nathan said laughing

"I didn't mean too!" She said "I swear I just had to say something! I couldn't keep it in anymore!" She said as she hugged me.

"I'm glad you did. It made me realize all the pain I caused this pretty girl" Lucas said

"Okay okay! Before I ruin my makeup completely are we ready to go back to my apartment?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Why of course, after you guys stop being so fucking adorable, you make me look bad and I'm the married one bro!" Nathan said as we all stood up and he walked over and slapped Lucas on the arm kiddingly.

"Sorry Bro!" Lucas said laughing "ready guys?" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to kiss it "I love you Cheery." He said smiling

"I love you, Broody" I said emphasizing the you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Lovelies! Last time we talked I rambled on and on about how my life could only be perfect If I had that one thing;) you know, Lucas Eugene Scott. Yeah his middle name is really shitty and makes me laugh, but shhh he doesn't need to know we talk smack about it. For all he knows I'm typing a business proposal not posting on my blog. We can keep this secret between us lovelies. Millie knows because she helped me start with this idea. Lucas keeps asking me what the hell I am typing and she's just sitting on the couch laughing. Well you guys probably are like 'oh my god Brooke shut up we want details!' So I mean I guess :)

Tonight was the absolute best day and night I have had in a while. Right now the three of us, Millie, Luke and I are watching Safe Haven! It is just the cutest movie ever! And Lexi ugh when I have a kid she is going to be just like her! She is so damn adorable! This is like my 3rd time seeing it, but I thought I would update you all on how my life is so far! Anyways I'll get to the good stuff now! After dinner and all those sappy speeches everyone made, that made me bawl my eyes out, we all came back here. Jamie was in love with my apartment. He kept telling me I am a princess and when I come back to Tree Hill I better make his room look like it is fit for a king. He's a crazy little man I'm telling ya. Jamie, Nate and Luke literally looked like kids in a candy store as soon as they walked in. Millie just casually walked in like normal and looked at them like they were crazy. The best part is she goes 'aren't you guys nba players? You make so much money why are you acting like little kids watching porn for the first time. Act like you haven't ever been in a big house. You idiots look like me.' Which just caused them to stare at her and she just went to the fridge and grabbed the wine to pour us girls glasses and got Jamie a juice box and the boys a bottle of beer. We all hung out just like we used to in high school, minus the fact that I wasn't shitfaced and we have a new addition. Well two, Millie and Jimmy Jam, but he was on his phone playing Temple Run most of the night. He told Haley he wants a bed just like mine. He was in love with it! I told him I would buy him one, which caused both Haley and Nathan to give me a death glare, so I told them I was kidding, but I wasn't. We all just hung out all night and talked about what we have been doing these past 4 years. Haley and Nathan would just laugh at the crap me and Lucas would say and Millie would just look at us and roll her eyes. Everything was going really good, Jamie came running in from my room holding my phone to tell me Peyton was calling me, I was so surprised I didn't know what to do! I haven't spoken to here in over 3 months, It was really weird at the fact she called me when everyone was over and after we just talked about her. I hoped she was doing okay and would call me soon and then all of a sudden she did. We talked like there was no separation, she may be a little bitch sometimes, but she still is my P. Sawyer. She was told me she was planning on moving home but I couldn't tell anyone, so at this point I left the living room to go in my room. She sounded happy and better than the last time we talked. Jake came back to California and told her he wants to be with her, but only if she moves back home, which obviously she didn't turn down. I didn't tell her about Lucas yet, I didn't think it was the right time. We talked for over an hour before I realized I had company still out in the living room. Talking with Peyton was really good; it felt good to know she was finally going to be happy for real this time. Nathan, Haley and Jamie stayed till about 1030pm. Jamie was getting really tired and wanted to go to sleep, so they left and we all agreed we would meet for breakfast or lunch tomorrow! Now it is just Millie, Luke and I, watching Safe Haven, in my room. Millie is on the end of the bed with her feet facing us while she stares at the movie. Lucas is so into what is happening I don't even think he realizes I am still typing. After Nathan, Haley, and Jamie left, Luke and I went in my room and all you lovelies know what happened. It was AMAZING! I have missed our perfect nights! It had been over 4 years since I slept with him and let me tell you, it was so worth the fucking wait. Granted, I wish it happened sooner, but whatever happens and happens and these 4 years I focused on me and my company and now I get to be with the guy I am completely and totally head over heels in love with! Today in general started out a little awkward and shaky with the whole 'hi I am Brooke and I can't speak' but as the night went on, I finally was able to let go of the whole awkward seeing Lucas again for the first time and focus on being happy! It has been a while since anything as good as Lucas has been in my life and I am so excited to have him back! You guys do not understand. He literally is the best boyfriend ever and I love him so damn much!

I was going to end it there, but I just have one more thing to say. Millie's speech at dinner! Made me bawl my eyes out! I told you guys, she really is a real best friend and then what Lucas said to her afterwards, ahh my eyes were so watery I couldn't stop even if I tried. She literally is the sweetest girl on the planet and I couldn't be happier that she is moving with me back to Tree Hill in a couple of months! I am determined to find her one cute boy so she can be treated like a Princess, because she deserves it more than anyone! She deserves it more than me! I will find her someone, count me on it! Anyways, until next time and remember dreams do come true lovelies.

Xoxo Brooke Penelope Davis


	6. Chapter 6

"Brooke! Brooke!" someone was calling my name; the sun isn't even shining yet what the hell is going on I thought? "Pretty girl! Cheery!" Lucas screamed

"What?" I said taking my eye mask off and realizing the sun was shining in bright as hell

"I have to go pretty girl, I have practice! You are coming tonight to the game again right?" he said kissing me softly before he was walking out of my room

"Wouldn't miss it Boyfriend!" I said as he looked back at me

"You miss calling me that don't you?" he asked

"Of course I do Boyfriend" I said giggling

"Well I missed you too pretty girl" he said as he walked back to kiss me one more time. This time it was passionate "I'll see you later cheery" he said as he walked out the door "Nice to finally meet you Millie, see you later?" he asked Millie.

"Of course! Brooke would kill me if I didn't come!" I heard Millie say

"Sounds good see you guys later!" Lucas said as he left

Millie waited until she knew Lucas was gone "So….." Millie said as she walked in my room

"It was the best night I've had in forever Millie!" I said to her making her smile

"Awh Brooke I am so happy for you! He's the only thing you have wanted this entire time!" Millie said smiling as she sat on my bed as we talked for most of the morning.

All day Millie and I just hung out and went shopping a little bit, we ran into one of my old friend from high school, Rachel Gatina; it was really weird to see her considering how we left thing last time I saw her is when I fired her and then she stole money from me. She was telling us all about her new job and how she thinks she found the one. It was really incredible seeing her happy. She told me how she's changed, she went to rehab and everything and demanded she pay me back for every dime she stole, yeah it would be good if she did that, but I told her don't worry about it she can figure out another way to pay me back. Millie told her all about how the company is doing and how my love life is finally back to normal which prompted Rachel to ask and pray it was Lucas Scott, which Millie was smiling and looking at me, which caused Rachel to scream excitedly on Saks 5th Ave and have half the world look at us. It was really good to see her! She told us she was coming to Lucas vs. Nathan's game again tonight, because she couldn't make it last night. Personally, I was really excited to see her again tonight and to meet this amazing boyfriend of hers. He helped her through rehab and helped get her clean before it, she sounds like she really is in love with him and he definitely sounds like he will be the one, which I might add is perfect for her! After Rachel left Millie and I went to lunch and just did the usually Brooke and Millie day. We went to the spa, got our nails and toes down, as well as had a full body massage. I'm telling you if you have never had one you are missing out! They are so amazing and so incredible relaxing! After that Millie and I just went home to get ready, she did my hair and makeup, and I did hers. It's a daily routine people. All throughout the day Lucas would text me to see how I was doing, it made me smile and be all giddy cause Millie to just laugh. We were all set to go and told Haley we would be over at her hotel in about 10 minutes, so with that we left the apartment and started to head to her hotel. It was like right down the street, so have no worries we don't look crazy walking in the street with 5 inch stilettos and cute dresses, but its New York City, girls do this on a daily basis! As soon as we entered the Hotel there were paparazzi everywhere! I thought I was going to go blind! They weren't even there for me, but as soon as they noticed Millie and I they would not shut up!

"Brooke Davis! How's the company? Any new love interests? Who are you visiting here? Why do you look so beautiful? How are you and Millie! Where are you guys off to tonight?"

Literally, I wanted to take their cameras and shove it up all of their asses. They are so fucking annoying, question after question, I couldn't even see where I was walking! As soon as the guy at the front realized who we were he let us use the employee elevator and told us Nathan's room and gave us access to the employee areas so we wouldn't have to come back down to this mess of annoying ass old men. "Thank you!" Millie told the nice man as we headed up the elevator.

"Those fucking people make me so pissed off! There is a time and place for their creepy asses and they need to learn that!" I said frustrated as I was texting Lucas back _"I was just mobbed by creepy old men. I was about to take their camera and shove it up their fucking asses" _I texted him cause Millie to laugh because I read it out loud, it's a habit, she is used to it and she loves it because she laughs all the time.

"Oh the life of Brooke Davis. Just wait till they get ahold of the fact that you and superstar Lucas Scott are dating" Millie said making me realize it's going to get ugly for those paparazzi

"Ugh. I never thought of that. Gee thanks Mills!" I said laughing and rolling my eyes.

"Just looking at for you B!" She said smiling as we arrived at Nathan's floor

"Thanks Millie, you really are the best friend ever!" I said as I hugged her and knocked on Nathan's door

"Mommy! Mommy! I think Aunt Brooke is here!" I heard Jamie say through the door, causing me to smile. He is such an adorable little man

"Go ahead Jimmy Jam open the door!" Haley said knowing that is all he wanted to do

"Jimmy Jam!" I said as he opened the door

"Aunt Brooke!" He said as he ran into my arms. Millie was holding the door, because she knew neither of us was paying attention to that.

"How is my little man?"

"I am fantastic! There are a lot of people downstairs Daddy said, he just called us and told us" Jamie said

"I know, but I am the only fabulous Aunt Brooke, which means I have secret ways to get out so none of those old men can annoy us today!" I said even though I was already annoyed and creeped out, but he didn't need to know that.

"Do they talk to you too?" he asked wondering "I know they like to bother Uncle Lucas and Daddy, but do they bother you and Millie too? Because sometimes they bother me and mommy and it is really annoying." He said in his adorable voice as he sat on my lap when we got inside to room.

"Yeah buddy, they do. It is how they make their money, which I think is very rude, but some times that happens and there is nothing we can do about it."

"But you are pretty Aunt Brooke of course they would want to bother you! You are Aunt Brooke! The best aunt there is!" He said smiling and reassuring me that it is okay to smile for them once and awhile.

"Awh thanks Jimmy Jam! You are the best little man there ever is and will ever be!" I said making him smile that adorable smile where his eyes shine and he gets all giggly.

"So are we ready to go?" Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom

"Of course we are! Right Jamie?" Millie said

"Yes! Let's go!" he said as he grabbed my hand and we grabbed what we needed and left

"Hi Hales!" I said as I smiled to her

"Hi Brooke!" She said as she walked over and hugged me "Jamie really does miss you, every day he would ask when you are coming home" she told me quietly so Jamie didn't hear.

"It kills me that I am not home anymore. I miss it very much! I will be home soon though, I promise!" I said knowing she misses me as much as Jamie and I know Nate misses me too, so I had to reassure her that everything will work out and their fabulous Brooke will be home with Millie soon enough. Jamie looked up at me and saw me talking to Haley

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked sounding serious

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I go hold hands with Aunt Millie while you talk to mommy? I don't get to see her as much and I miss spending time with Aunt Millie." He said, mind you, he started calling Millie Aunt Millie about 3 years ago. I said it one day not realizing and every day it has stuck with him and Millie absolutely adores it!

"Of course you can buddy! I know Millie would love that!" I said as I looked over at her smiling and let go of Jamie's hand.

"How are you doing buddy?" She said looking at him

"I am good Aunt Millie. I missed you and Aunt Brooke was talking to mommy so I wanted to come over here with you!" He said as he grabbed onto Millie's hand.

"Well Jimmy Jam, I am glad you did, because I missed you to little man!" She said smiling at him "ready to see daddy play Uncle Lucas again?" She said making him laugh

"You mean kick his butt again, and then yes I am ready!" Jamie said making all of us girls laugh as we entered the arena. "That taxi ride felt longer than normal." He said looking at Millie.

"I know! That is just what I was thinking Jamie!"

"Where's my favorite nephew!" we all heard causing Jamie to run into Lucas's arms

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said smiling as he kissed him on the cheek! "Daddy is going to kick your butt again" Jamie said matter-of-factly, causing us all to laugh, even Lucas.

"That is probably true buddy!" He said as he put Jamie down and walked over to Haley, Millie and I to say Hi.

"How's my favorite sister-in-law?" he said making Haley roll her eyes.

"I am great, but I think your girlfriend is the most excited out of all of us" she said smiling "ooh I like saying that again!" Haley said as he hugged and said hi to Millie.

"I love saying it too! It was fun talking to Brooke about everything this morning! We ran into Rachel too today. She seems to be doing a lot better! But hi Lucas how are you?" Millie said

"Rachel is coming!" Haley said excitedly "she was supposed to come last night, hence the amount of extra chairs there were at dinner, but something came up. I am glad she is going to be here tonight!" Haley said as she pulled Jamie away while Lucas walked over to me. Millie walked into the corner so she could wait for me, but didn't want to see what was about to happen, causing me to laugh.

"Hi pretty girl" Lucas said as he whispered in my ear

"Hi boyfriend!" I said loudly and excitedly

"Oh, I have missed you cheery!"

"You always need me Broody!" I said smiling and looking up at him

"I love you Brooke." He said as he kissed me softly and grabbed my hand as he pulled me into an empty room

"I love you too Lucas Scott." I said as I looked up to him "what are we doing in here?" I asked looking up at him.

"We need to talk" he said, scarring the living shit out of me. I fucking hate those 4 words, especially when they are grouped together.

"Yeah?" I said scared as my voice cracked and I began to shake

"Nothing bad pretty girl, stop looking so scared. I love you more than life itself" he said reassuring me.

"Then what is going on Lucas because you are scaring me!"

"I got an offer" he said

"For what?" I asked not having a clue what he meant

"For a different basketball team." He said smirking at me

"Go on!" I said, he always used to do this to me

"Charlotte Bobcats want me to sign with them tonight. They want me on their team; they want to have the Scott Brothers playing under the same roof again, every day every night." He said smiling

"Oh my god Lucas! That is amazing! "I said as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him "You are going to be a Charlotte Bobcat baby!" I said as I kissed him hard, but passionate at the same time

"I know Cheery. I found out this morning when I left you apartment. That's why I left in such a hurry. It's official baby, after tonight's game I have a meeting with the coaches and I sign the papers in less than 2 hours." He said excitedly

"I am so happy for you boyfriend! You finally get to go back home! It is all you've wanted since you left and who knows, maybe I will be there sooner than you think" I said smirking as I kissed him again.

"You can't tell anyone yet though. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! I am just so excited for you Luke!" I said as we walked out of the empty room to see Millie in the same spot we left her in.

"I know love. I will see you after the game ok?" He said as he kissed me softly

"Ok!" I said as I smiled up at him all giggly and happy as he walked away

"Well someone sure looks like they are madly in love." Millie said as she walked over.

"Oh why of course I am!" I said giggly as Millie and I walked over to our seats. I texted Lucas as I saw him look at his phone _"I am so proud of you boyfriend. I love you so much!" _ I saw him look at it and then look over at me and smile just as I received a text as well _"I love YOU more than anything in the world Brooke Penelope Davis, always remember that pretty girl." _Causing me to smile and have Millie look at me.

"Would you two stop sexting." She said laughing even though she knew were weren't. "I am glad you are finally happy Brooke, but that leaves one thing. I've been thinking, umm maybe we should leave for Tree Hill sooner than a couple of months!" She said excitedly but nervous

"And why is that?"

"Well I know you miss home and you will be closer to Jamie and I kind of heard the news, before Lucas told you!"

"What! How did you know?"

"Jamie…Nathan knows because he's on the team, but Luke doesn't know he knows. But I just want you happy and believe me I think moving home is what is best! Think about it ok?" She said smiling

"I will! I promise" I said while my mind was thinking all about work, and who to hire and all that crazy shit.

"Good. Now stop over analyzing everything and watch your man play and make you all hot and gross me out!" She said laughing as she hugged me.


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll hello bitches!" I heard as I looked up from my phone to see the gorgeous miss Rachel.

"Oh my god Rachel you look amazing!" I said as I got up to hug her.

"Awh thanks beautiful! Okay you can't freak out when I introduce you to my man." She said sounding nervous as she hugged Millie and Haley and kissed Jamie on the forehead.

"Why would I?" I asked confused as to who it would be. "As long as its not my baby chase then you are good!" I said laughing causing Haley to bring up the teen cleans virgin for life. And all the shit Rachel and I got us wrapped up in.

"Oh believe me it's not baby chase" she said laughing, "but you do know him." She said as she bit on her lip, it's a nervous habit she has done for years.

"Rachel it's fine don't worry! I want to meet Mr. Perfect!" I said making her get scared.

"Okay okay but please don't hate me!" She said as her boyfriend walked up behind him and my mouth immediately dropped in shock, but not out of anger just complete happiness.

"Owen! Hey! How are you?" I said as I stood up to hug him "you better be making her happier than ever! She deserves it!" I said as I smiled at the both of them and then she sat back down.

"Hey Brooke! I'm good! Hope you are too! And of course I am. She's my world. I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for bringing me with you to your apartment here in New York City that one weekend or I would have never met the love of my life!" Owen said causing all of us girls to "awwwwwh" he really is adorable with her and I'm glad both of them found their soulmate. All thanks to me.

"I'm good too! Thanks for asking! I actually just got myself a boyfriend and life has been good lately. Thinking of moving back to tree hill." I said catching Haley and Jamie's attention and causing Millie to just smile because of the look on Jamie's face. He was too excited to even speak. It made my heart flutter. Being home may just be what I need to do and I've been thinking Millie may just be right maybe going back sooner than later is the better choice. Being able to spend days with my god child and nights with my boyfriend as well as have girls days and nights all the time with my two best friends. It would be amazing to have Rachel come back as we'll and Peyton. But there's no way Peyton and Rachel will get along. Who knows if she will even like Millie. Ugh so stressful. But maybe moving home should happen soon. But then the company. Oh lord I need to figure this out and Owen is talking I need to stop thinking. I looked back at Owen and up from my phone to let him know I'm listening.

"That's good! Rachel and I are actually heading back there in 2 weeks. We have a house and everything. It all became finalized last night, which is why we couldn't make it to the game. We're happy. I know she is." He said as he looked at Rachel who was talking to Millie about the business and my ideas for a store in tree hill.

"Better put a ring on it" I said smiling. Oh my god now Rachel can join in on our girls day and nights. This is going to be so fun I thought!

"Oh I already have it all planned. She's the love of my life Brooke. I finally got the girl I've always wanted. Moving back home is going to be amazing and next time you see us she definitely will have one." He said smiling as wide as he could.

"Owen you are adorable! She is going to be so damn happy!" I said as I looked at my finger wishing to have one of my own.

"Don't worry Lucas loves you more than anyone in the damn world. You'll get one soon." Owen said smiling as he waved to Luke and Nate on the court.

"Rachel told you?" I asked smiling

"Nope. I just figured it out when I got here. We saw you kiss him goodbye." He said "I'm glad you finally are happy Brooke! You deserve the best!"

"Thanks Owen!" I said as we took our seats as the game started.

"Annnnd introducing the best scorer on the Dallas Mavericks. Mr Lucas Scott! Loved by all. Girls throw themselves at him all the time we all wonder if he's got a lucky girl of his own!" The announcer said causing our row to look at me and just laugh and Jamie stood on his chair waving his hands to get the camera on him. None of us knew what he was going to do but Haley was pulling him down. "James Lucas Scott! Sit down!" She kept saying!

"But mommy I want to tell them he's with Aunt Brooke! They can be a power couple!" Jamie said

"Jimmy jam! No don't" I heard Millie say when she looked at my face. The last thing I need right now is more paparazzi up my ass and girls who love Lucas sending me hate mail. Those girls are a bunch of cunts. I thought.

"Why not?" He asked upset

"Because Aunt Brooke needs to have time to let it set in first. You can say he's with someone but don't say who!" Millie said making him smile

"Okay okay!" Jamie said as he started jumping up and down and waving his hands when the camera finally got to him! "Uncle Lucas is with someone!" He said smiling and then sat back down smirking just like a Scott boy would. The whole crowd just looked at the boys on the court and were screaming "but we love you Lucas! We want you! We are better than who ever that slut is!" Causing Lucas and Nathan and the Charlotte bobcats coach to get all fired up and my girls and Owen all stood up to fuck some cunts up!

"Obviously you are the sluts if you'd open your legs for someone you don't even know! Fucking pathetic whores! Get a fucking life!" Millie yelled at the top of her lungs causing the stadium to spilt in half with people who agree with her and those that don't. To be honest I was so damn proud of my Millie. I don't think I've ever seen her so mad before in my life. It was really amazing to see how much she actually cares about me! Owen on the other hands was on the court talking to Lucas and Nate while I heard a group of fans yelling "if it's Brooke Davis we will still love you! She's the classy girl here in New York! She deserves a guy to make her happy! You could be that guy!" A group of fans were yelling. My heart guys my heart was fluttering. Like people actually care about me. Like I know they love my company but I didn't even think people actually liked me. Half of the stadium was yelling Brooke Davis, while the other half was yelling at Lucas that his girlfriend is a whore. While Millie, Haley, Nate, Luke, Owen, Rachel and even Coach Whitey, yes that coach was screaming god knows what. Me on the other hand I was just sitting there taking pictures with Jimmy Jam trying not to be noticed. This is the last thing that should happen at Lucas's game. His last game as a Dallas Maverick and the fans were throwing words and hate around. Security guards had taken out at least 10 girls by now. The game was pushed back 30 minutes so the players could relax and the fans would settle down. It is a fucking basketball game I kept whispering to myself. All I wanted to do was leave and go home, but I knew how much that would hurt Lucas, but everyone was going bat shit crazy in the stands and I really just did not want to deal with it. I wasn't leaving the game for good, but for right now I just needed to take a break. I put Jamie down on the chair and told him I would be right back and tell everyone not to worry I will be back! He looked at me and asked me if I promise, and I wasn't going to at first, but I can't lie to him so I told myself that I need to come back, I need to see my boyfriend play and I need to see my god child, because I won't be seeing him for a while. I looked at Jamie and told him I promise I will be back and with that I left the stadium for a little while to take a break. I walked out the doors in the back of the building and acted like I just came from a meeting from the restaurant right next door. The last thing I needed was for fans to know I was at the game. I had my cell phone in my hand and it was blowing up from Millie and Rachel. I knew what I did wasn't fair, but these fans act like they know me and it is not fair for them to judge me because of my company. All these girls that love Lucas can't be happy that he is with someone? It doesn't make any sense to me I kept thinking. Why can't the guy they "love" be happy? It didn't dawn on me how long I was outside walking around the stadium until Nathan came running out screaming my name.

"Brooke! What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he pulled me into a hug "you can't listen to those cunts! You are a good person Brooke! Don't let these "fans" tear you down! You are Brooke Penelope Davis. You built an empire off of a dream! You are living your life, while all they can dream about are fantasies with Lucas. He's yours. You get the real him. They don't! He loves you Brooke!" Nathan said as he kissed the top of my forehead.

"I know Nate. It is just hard. Like his fans don't even know who his girlfriend is, but yet they can say such harsh words and tear someone down because they "love" him! It doesn't make sense! Shouldn't they be happy that he is happy!?" I asked just looking at him with tears in my eyes. "I can't do this Nate" I said as the tears poured out of my eyes. "I can't be mentally abused by girls that don't even know me!" I said "He deserves to be happy and I want to be that girl for him, but I can't even stand up for myself, when his so called fans are bashing me without even knowing that I am his girlfriend! Those girls can be such bitches, like do they not know hate actually hurts people!?" I said having to close my eyes so all the tears can leave my eyes. My eyes are filling up with tears I can't even see straight. "I love him to death, but I can't do this Nathan. I am not strong enough." I said as I hugged Nate and left the stadium tears running down my face as I wiped them away as Nathan watched me get in the cab and drive away as soon as Lucas walked over to Nate. My heart just broke into a million pieces as I watched Lucas just stand there looking at my cab.

"You know, just because girls like to mentally abuse pretty girls like you it doesn't mean you aren't strong enough. You are Brooke Davis. Clothes over Bros creator, you are way stronger than you think." The cab driver said to me as I was getting my money ready to pay him "don't worry sweetie, it's on me." He said as I got out of the cab and ran into the building and up the elevator as fast as I could. "I can't believe I just did that" I said out loud as I walked into my apartment wiping the tears that were on my face away. I set my purse down on the counter, walked into my room and just laid on my bed as I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up 25 minutes later in my outfit I had on for Lucas's game and went into my closet to pull out all the letters he wrote me senior year. We went through a lot together that year and we were so inseparable it was like nothing could ever tear us apart. My phone kept ringing. I had 30 missed calls. 10 from Haley, Millie and Rachel, my heart actually hurts that I left that game. I listen to my first voicemail to hear Jamie's voice. "Aunt Brooke, its baby Jamie, I know you call me that even though I hate it, but if it comes from you than it is okay. You said you would come back. Uncle Lucas came in crying with daddy and said you left. Come back Aunt Brooke. I love you." He said and tears just flowed out of my eyes. "How can I do that to him?" I asked myself out loud

"To who? Me or Jamie?" I heard Lucas say. I wasn't sure if I was hearing it or if he actually was standing behind me. I didn't know what to do so I just sat on my bed facing the same way I have been since I grabbed the letters and then listened to my voicemail and just said "I'm sorry!" as my voice cracked and tears came running down my face as I was breathing in deeply.

"Don't be Brooke" he said and that's when I realized he actually was behind me.

I turned around quickly to face him "I spent my whole time here wanting you. I just wanted you back Luke. It is all I have ever wanted since we were stupid and listen to your mother! All I want is you and I'm sorry I walked out. It was your big night and I just left and I can't forgive myself for that" I said as the tears were falling down my face as he grabbed me and pulled me into him as he rubbed my back and played with my hair.

"I love you Brooke, you don't have to worry about not being strong enough! I don't care what my fans think about you! You are the girl I want to marry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Brooke you! They can say whatever the fuck they want to say, but at the end of the day all they have is a picture and maybe an autograph, but at the end of the day I have you and that is all I want." He said causing me to cry again

"I don't even know why I'm crying right now!" I said looking at him smiling and laughing "I love you!" I said as he pushed me on the bed and kissed me slowly but passionate.

"I love you the most." He said after he kissed me and then pulled me back up as he looked at his phone

"It is your last night as a Dallas Maverick I say we go out with a bang!" I said as I bit my lip seductively.

"Oh really? And what is it you have in mind my very seductive pretty girl?" He said winking, even though he knew exactly what I am talking about. "Are you sure?" he asked

"I love you. That's all that matters. I'll have you right next to me; everything else will fall right into place." I said as I kissed him and left my apartment hand in hand with the love of my life.

The old annoying ass men aka paparazzi were of course standing outside the apartment complex and it was a sight to see let me tell you. As soon as we walked out they all shut up and saw me with Lucas and for the first time in a long time, this is the first time they haven't made me want to take their cameras and shove them up there fucking assholes. "Congratulations Brooke! You guys are going to be a power couple! We will let you go to the game in peace! Have a good night!" They said as they left and went to creep and stalk out other celebrities.

"Well would you look at that!" I said laughing "this isn't so bad boyfriend" I said as I kissed him

"Well damn!" is all he could say, which just caused me to laugh "there's that smile I have been waiting for all this time" he said as he pulled my hand up and kissed it.

It has been an hour and no one was able to get a hold of neither Brooke nor Lucas at the moment. Everyone on Dallas and Charlotte was waiting for Lucas and looking for Brooke. Both teams knew they were seeing each other and the last thing they wanted was to lose their team mate or their team mates love of his life. No one expected what was about to happen.

"HOLY SHIT!" a fan yelled causing everyone to look at the two people walking into the stadium. Once again half were screaming excitedly while the other half were just sitting still not believing they just called the girl who made it big in New York City a slut.

"AAAAAAYYYY!" Lucas yelled to the camera man causing him to point the camera at them "for all of you who don't know. This girl right here is Brooke Penelope Davis. The first, last, and only girl I have ever been in love with! Respect her or you won't be seeing me on the court! She is my girl. Respect her or get the fuck out of the stadium!" He said emphasizing 'fuck' causing most likely everyone to stand up and cheer. It was an overwhelming feeling, but it was fucking amazing.

"Let the game begin!" the sports announcer stated as I walked back to my seat and picked Jamie up and set him right back on my lap as I kissed his head.

"I'm coming home Jamie!" I said to him smiling, but tears were in my eyes, but they were happy tears. "I am coming home for good Jimmy Jam!" I said as I kissed the top of his forehead as he looked at me completely speechless and happy.

"MOM!" Jamie said half screaming, since we can't hear anyways

"Yes Jamie?!" Haley asked startled

"Aunt Brooke is coming home for good!" He said as he hugged me tightly. I looked over at haley to see her trying really hard not to cry.

"Jamie" I said

"Yes?" He asked

"Sit in my seat for a little while I go talk to mommy?"

"Of course!" he said as he sat on my chair as I walked over to Haley and hugged her.

"I am coming home Hales!" I said tears running down my face

"You better not be fucking lying!" She said tears running down her face as well

"I promise. I'm coming home! Millie and I both!" I said as I hugged her tightly

"FUCK YEAHHH!" Haley said screaming "you are coming home! My best friend is coming back!" she said as she stood up and started dancing around and hugged me "thank you Brooke!" she said "you don't understand how hard it would be to leave tonight and not know if you were to ever come back!"

"Hales you are crazy but I love you to death and I will be home in the next 3-4 weeks! I promise you!" I said causing her to get extremely excited and I could see Millie jumping up and down in her seat in excitement as well as Rachel clapping to herself and Owen just laughing at all of us. This is something I will be seeing every day in the next month and I can't explain to you how extremely happy I am. I got up out of my seat and looked at Millie and smirked and she just laugh, I have to tell him, I thought and just like that I ran out on the court and into Lucas's arms. Good thing he caught me or I would be on the ground.

"Hi cheery! Miss me already?" he said laughing

"it is decided" i said smirking

"What is?!" He asked excitedly

"I'll be home in a month!" I said "Millie is coming with! I am for sure coming home in a month, broody!" I said as I kissed him and laughed when I heard "AAAY future sister in law, I love ya, but can we finish so Lucas can finally become a Charlotte Bobcat!"

I smiled and let Lucas put me down "of course my dear Nathan Scott" I said laughing and smiling "thanks Nate"

"Love you too now go back and sit with your god child because I need to whoop my brothers' ass for the last time!" Nathan said laughing as he kissed my forehead "go crazy!" he said as he was pushing me off the court

"LOVE YOU TOO NATHAN!" I yelled as I walked back to my seat

"So, I see you are still the same crazy B. Davis" I heard someone say from behind me and I couldn't bare the excitement as I smiled to myself widely. I can't believe this I kept thinking to myself. My best friend from high school is standing behind me. "Yepp still the same B. Davis I see!" She said

"P. SAWYER!" I said loudly as I jumped up and attacked her. It has been 4 years guys, this was way overdue!

"Hi B!"

"PEYTON!" I said. I couldn't bare the excitement. I didn't know what to do or say, but this has been a good day, give or take a little bit of shit that has gone down.

"So I heard you are moving back home. Well wouldn't you like to know I just bought my very first space!"

"What do you mean?"

"Red Bedroom Records baby! It is finally open!" She said excitedly

"and?" I asked hoping she signed Haley, but it is a long shot

"I have 5 bands signed and 2 solo artists!" She said excitedly

" ! I am so happy for you!"

"Oh one more thing" she said smirking "Haley James Scott is co-owner as well as my first official signed artist!" She said happily

"Oh my fucking god no way! Finally!" I said excitedly but then everyone and their mothers were looking at us so we laughed and sat down and quietly talked about how everything for the past 4 years of our lives have been and what we have been doing.

Once again, Lucas got his ass kicked by Nathan and 10 minutes after the game was over he came running onto the court wearing a Charlotte Bobcat jersey causing everyone to scream happily while us girls and Owen and Jamie ran onto the court to congratulate him.

"Today has been amazing; give or take a few incidents. But I fucking love you baby!" he said as he picked me up spinning me around and kissed me passionately "I love you pretty girl!"

"Good! Because I love You Boyfriend!" I said as I kissed him back and he pulled me closer

"Alright alright, we get it" Nathan said as he put his hands on Jamie's ears "we know you have fucked in many weird ass places, but please not in front of us, or near us or anywhere in this area."

"It's okay we already used your bed before" I said smirking

"Oh that was a high school memory!" Peyton said laughing and Haley just sat there looking at them

"Yeah shut up!" Haley said as we all left the stadium

"Hey! Whitey! You coming?" I asked as he started walking over to us "just like high school." I said as I smiled and we left


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys this chapter is a really short chapter compared to the other ones, but I was getting writers block a lot and just figured I post it as soon as I got something down! The more reviews I get the more I will keep going so tell as many people as possible! I hope you guys are liking it and PLEASE post if you have any ideas at all! It always helps to get some readers POV's! Hope you like it! Thanks alot loves :)

* * *

It has been two weeks since everyone left. Lucas was practicing and with Nathan most of his days as they prepped and started playing basketball again for the first time in 4 years. Millie and I have been really busy with the company. I have sent her to Tree Hill several times to scope out areas we can put a store and she came back last night with the best place for the store and it will be perfect! Haley and Nathan left Charlotte and moved back to Tree Hill. Nathan and Lucas basically car pool everyday they can. Jamie calls me every day to tell me how excited he is for me to come home. He has a present for both Millie and I. Rachel and Owen called me earlier to let us know they are all moved in and can't wait for us to come back. After the game that night we all went to dinner and just hung out like old times. Peyton said she and Jake are back together and she is happy, but that doesn't mean I am 100% okay with her hanging out with Lucas alone. That shit better not happen. Peyton only was in NYC for a couple of days and then went back to Tree Hill to be with Jake, Jenny and her new baby, Red Bedroom Records. We try to talk on a daily basis, but it doesn't always work. It was good to see her, but I just need to focus on leaving NYC before I focus on everyone and every other thing. I know this blog was short but hey I've been busy lovelies! Xoxo Brooke

* * *

"Brooke!" Millie yelled from her bedroom as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Yes Millicent?" I asked as I walked out of my bedroom as well and into the kitchen to get my tea.

"So! I called and you are able to rent out the space!" She said as she grabbed the coffee creamer out of the fridge

"Are you for fucking real?!" I said loudly and excitedly as I grabbed two cups for our tea.

"Hell fucking yeah!" She said as she jumped up and down causing me to jump up and down as we hugged "Oh my god Millie! This is amazing!"

"Oh just wait!"

"What?!" I asked just looking at her "tell me tell me!"

"I signed the lease. It is officially Clothes over Bros! The grand opening is the week after we move there!" She said smiling widely.

I couldn't speak I was speechless all I could say was "thank you Millie! Oh my god this is literally the best day ever! We are moving to Tree Hill and I am the official owner Clothes over Bros in Karen's Café space! Life is fucking good!" I said as I was jumping up and down. Oh my god I am so excited I was thinking to myself! "I need to call Haley!" I said excitedly and Millie just laughed as she started packing more of the kitchen.

"Hello! Jamie sit down!" I heard Haley say as she answered the phone

"Well hello to you to Hales!" I said excitedly

"Well someone is happy!" She said noticing my tone

"Karen's Café is officially Clothes over Bro's. My first store in Tree Hill is opening in 3 weeks!" I said jumping up and down, which obviously she couldn't see but Millie was just laughing.

"Oh my god Brooke I am so excited for you! Stop jumping up and down though I can't hear what you are saying!" She said causing me to laugh.

"Love you too Hales!" I said laughing

"Oh believe me I do love you! But I have to go Lucas is coming over for dinner again, you really need to get your ass home that boy is so lost without you!" She said and she definitely was rolling her eyes.

"I know I know, but hey even when I am there my roomie will still be Millie!"

"Did you find a house already?"

"Yes of course! It is perfect! It is two-stories, with two bedrooms and I'm paying the owner extra to keep the furniture in the house." I said giggling.

"Now that is sure a Brooke Davis move!" She said giggling as well as she was yelling at Jamie in between talking to me and god knows what else

"I know! How's the new house?" I asked so she would stay on the phone and not hang up on me.

"It is amazing Brooke! It is so gigantic you will love it! I can't wait for you to be home, but no more changing the subjects I really need to go, now get your ass home crazy!" She said laughing "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too tutor mom!" I said hanging up the phone as I went into the family room to start packing all the items Millie and I won't be needing these last weeks we are here. We are even thinking about moving next week. Everything is coming together and the company is doing wonderful we are planning on coming home sooner, but it will be a surprise to everyone!

"BROOKE!" Millie yelled about 20 minutes later from the kitchen. I was in my room by now working on my designs. I came running out to see her on a ladder about to drop all this glassware and I know it probably wouldn't have been very funny if she actually did drop it but it sure as hell was funny to watch the situation go down.

"Millie! What the heck!" I asked laughing as she struggled with getting down the ladder

"You told me to do the kitchen" she said matter of factly as she just looked at me for help. I grabbed the pans and glassware from her and put it on the counters for her to wrap when she got down.

"yeah yeah yeah start packing. We can leave by next week if everything is done!" I said excitedly. I really am excited to get back to Tree Hill. It has been over 4 years and I can't wait to see how everything and everyone is.

"Oh do you know anyone by the name of Marvin?" She asked suspiciously

"Uh..The only guy I know named Marvin went by 'Mouth' why?"

"Oh cause we have been talking" she said smiling

"That's it! Pack everything and we are out of here faster than we think!" I said excitedly "you finally can fall in love!" I said hugging her as I ran into my room to finish packing.

"So is that a yes we are leaving soon?" She yelled

"Of course! Start packing your room Millicent Huxtable!" I yelled back as we blared the music for what may be the last time in our New York City home.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is short as well but it is just the blog one so that is why! Chapter 11 will be long I promise! Remember get as many people as you can to read and review it! Hope you guys love it! Until next time lovelies!

Millie and I are finally in Tree Hill. We moved in about two weeks ago and everything has been going great! The store opening was phenomenal so many people came out to support us. We sold over half of the store it was incredible I can't believe people actually love my stuff and care enough to help us as we are beginning this new chapter in the Clothes over Bros life. This store is like my little baby it is something I care deeply about and never want anything horrible to go wrong with it. It basically is my baby, until I have one that is. Our house is all set up and everything we brought has been unpacked. Lucas and Nathan are on their way home from one of their games. We are all going to have dinner at Haley's house. It is insanely ginormous and let me tell you, it is perfect! I have been with Jimmy Jam every day that Millie and I are free. It is really good being able to see him as much as I do! I surprised him the day Millie and I arrived home. Oh that sounds amazing to say, I am finally home for good and I couldn't be any happier, but Millie and I came home a week before we were supposed to and seeing Jamie's face was the highlight of my night. Lucas still doesn't know I am home, because he and Nate have been in Europe and on the road these last couple of weeks. He missed my store opening, which sucked, but then again he has to do what he loves and I may be one of those things, but basketball has been in his life for as long as he can remember. We FaceTime as much as we could and it was incredibly hard to not tell him I am home, but tonight I can't wait to see his face! Nathan doesn't know either. Haley decided he could wait just as long as Lucas to see his favorite soon to be sister in law. Rachel and Owen are also going to be at dinner tonight. I have helped them with decorating their house as well when we had the time to! It is really good having her here too! Peyton has a home here too, but at the moment she is in LA with Jake and Jenny packing up everything from there and moving home. Yeah I may have said this before or not, but I don't really remember, but they are back together. THANK THE LORD! And who knows when she is coming home, she doesn't really tell us much, but I am not complaining. I mean as much as I love her I haven't been close to her in over 4 years and that does something to friendships. I still love her believe me I do, but I have Millie and Haley and now Rachel and Peyton I mean I hope we can be friends like we used to, but Millie basically took her spot and I'm not saying that in a bitchy way, but Millie was there for me these entire four years when all I needed was my best friend and she wasn't here and I am so thankful for Millicent Huxtable, because her as well Haley was here for me, no matter the circumstances. Haley called me twice a day at the most and it was amazing to know she will always be here even if I was in New York and she was here in Tree Hill. Peyton could have done that, but she never did, so it makes me question how much she actually cares. We left things off on a good note, I was happy for her to be going to LA with Jake. We just resolved everything with the whole Peyton and Lucas situation and she was finally able to let him go, because she realized how much he actually did love me. High school will always be that place where you love it but at the same time there were problems and things that happened that made you hate it. As for Peyton and I, I guess we will see how well this goes, but I will be okay no matter what happens. I have my good girlfriends and my Jimmy Jam, Nathan of course and the love of my life and whatever happens with Peyton will either make me have my best friend back in a different way or I'll just be the same Brooke Davis I am right now and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that! But enough about Peyton, tonight I get to see Lucas for the first time in a month, face to face and I can't contain my excitement. I am beyond happy to see him and tonight I can tell is going to be a good night! Mille and I are on our way to Haley's right now and I decided I would keep you guys updated instead of making two different blogs, so feel special. Driving over to Haley's is making me more and more excited about seeing Lucas tonight I just can't handle it. It has been one month since I have seen him and that night was a little rocky, but all in all it was a damn good last night with him. I mean Millie basically sat in my room with me and we just ate a container of ice cream, because it was so sad, but hey every girl goes through those days! But anyways Haley is busting her ass and the guys are due home any minute now. So I am going to have to go, before Haley bites my head off for being on my phone! Until next time lovelies, and remember Dreams do come true! xoxo Brooke Penelope Davis


End file.
